My Time To Shine!
by Oblivion772
Summary: About five years after the events in Fire Emblem Awakening, Basilio and Flavia hold a contest to get everyone back together. But will Basilio get Vaike to realize his feelings, and will he keep his promise to Lon'Qu? Yaoi, VaikeXBasilio. One-shot.


My Time To Shine!  
Chapter One  
Every year after the war, Ferox had a contest so they could bring all the warriors back together, each year as many as could joined. And each year, for the past four years, Vaike had been there and Chrom hadn't. And every time, Basilio had challenged Vaike to a fight after the contest was over, and every time it lasted several hours. Until Lon'Qu came in and told them the food was ready, at which point, Vaike always dashed out as fast as possible, eager to fill his growling stomach. Every time Basilio sighed in disappointment that Vaike had not gotten his hints, though of course, Vaike was a clueless man, and most likely never would find the hints without being told directly, and after a while, Basilio learned this. Each and every time, Lon'Qu asked what was wrong, only to be told of.  
Lon'Qu eventually had had enough of this, and him and his wife, Tharja, had locked him into a room until he would tell them what was wrong.

As of now, Basilio looked like a trapped dog, and was standing in a corner, Lon'Qu was standing in front of the door with his arms crossed, and Tharja was glaring at Basilio, having guessed what was 'wrong' and didn't want the gruff man bothering her rowdy friend.  
"Basilio" Lon'Qu starts "What is wrong, and what does it have to do with Vaike?"  
"Absolutely nothing." Basilio says, trying to look innocent. "Why would you think somethings wrong?"  
"Each time we hold this competition you challenge Vaike to a fight when i come to inform you the cooking is finished, you sigh, then drink yourself into a drunken stupor."  
"When do i not?"  
"You are much less loud, and you avoid Vaike after that."  
"Okay Lon'Qu, how about this, you let us finish our fight, and after that ill tell you whats up eh?"  
"If you break your promise" Tharja adds in, casting a spell. "And do not tell us within the week, your heart will implode upon itself."  
"Er...right." Basilio says, placing a hand on his chest in fear. He still wasn't used to the Plegian dark mage's attitude. "No need to worry."  
Several Days Later  
Basilio and Flavia are standing in the throne room with the rich crimson drapes, and the now lavishly decorated table in the middle, and the sound of the cooks already chopping vegetables, meat, fruits, and preparing the brews for the upcoming feast that is held every year after the competition, this, is the first year that everyone, including Gangrel, Walhart, Emmyryn, and Yen'Fay will be attending. So with that being said, Ferox had ordered double what they usually had, because they knew that everyone would be in good spirits at having everyone back. All of the children, young and old would be here to, so they made sure to have some of the special fruits from the market, which have a shocking amount of sugar in them, most adults can't eat them, but children love them. They also made sure to get everyone a kind of gift, which are kept in the back room.  
The set time last year had been almost an hour later then it is now, due to the fact that the competition would take not nearly as long. Now there will be at least 20 matches, excluding the pregnant, sick, and the ones who don't want to compete, though the only child left to be born is Laurent, and Miriel is about 5 months into the pregnency. Of course though, Henry and Miriel are running all sorts of tests to see if they can make a human. But her husband, Kellam always gets nervous when they do this, so Henry's wife, Nowi, always drags him to town.  
No one is here yet, the hall is empty besides Flavia, Basilio, and a few cooks rushing out from time to time. They had nearly everything set up, so they took the time to relax, as whenever they helped the cooks, they would burn everything.  
A few hours later  
At this time, which is approximately 1:00 pm, most of the people are here, the only exception being Vaike, and Henry. So they had decided to start the competition, and just leave them for the last rounds. The first fight, is Sully vs. Say'Ri. Say'Ri most definatley has the advantage in speed, though, one hit, and she would be nearly done for, so she must be careful due to Sully's forward fighting style. But Basilio isn't paying attention to the fights like he usually does, hes looking for Vaike. Usually they watch together, and even though Vaike is scatter-brained, and loses everything in sight, he is not often late. Especially not to these.  
The fights go on, Sully defeating Say'Ri, Frederick defeating Stahl after a long and arduous fight, Nowi defeating Ricken, Lon'Qu defeating Olivia, Walhart defeating Gaius, and the rest having opted out.  
As Frederick and Stahl's fight continues, Vaike and Henry run in, both running to Basilio, who sighs in relief.  
"Yo, buddy." Basilio says "What took you so long, the fights are half over."  
"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but me an' Henry were looking fer some crows." Vaike responds with a laugh.  
"So, when are we on?" Henry asks gleefully.  
"Well, i think you kid are fighting Gangrel." I inform.  
"YAY! I always wanted to fight Gangrel!"  
Gangrel glances over, and gives us a sadistic smirk, and as he turns back to his conversation with Walhart, i shudder to imagine the gory battle that will take place.  
"Well, what about me?" Vaike asks.  
"You, are fighting me."  
"Oh, good we can finally get this tie over with."  
I smile at him, in my most charming way, but he just gives me a toothy smile back, and turns to where Walhart and Frederick, the winners of their rounds, are charging at each other.  
I had always wondered what the outcome of tis battle would be. They are both amazing horsemen, and are very skilled with their weapons.  
Frederick starts with a simple stab, but Walhart jumps back, and tosses his axe at Frederick, whose horse gets grazed in the side. Walhart dashes for his axe, but Frederick intercepts with a neat downward slash with his lance, that catches Walhart on his side.  
Walhart snarls at this, and keeps running on his horse, reaching his axe in no time. He turns to were Frederick is in a defensive stance and snarls,, dashing faster then Frederick can evade, and catches him on the top of his head, while Frederick once again stabs with his lance, and they freeze in shock, and pain as the attacks hit them both at the same time. Together, and in perfect unison, they yell out in pain, and fall to the ground, and Flavia's voice rings out.  
"Tie!"  
Sumia quickly flies Lissa down to heal their wounds, and soon their both up, and Frederick and Walhart bow to each other, sake hands, and leave the ring.  
As soon as their out, Henry jumps right from the stands, his arms outspread, and his feet stuck out to catch himself. He giggles a little when he lands, and looks at Gangrel with closed eyes.  
"Oh, thats how you want to play it huh?" He says, a small ring of happiness in his voice, that i thought was impossible. He grabs the edge with his right hand and vaults over, displaying his lithe build, and lands perfectly on his feet, with a small thump, and gets back up calmly, dashing at a shoking speed to Henry, drawing his blade and trying to hit him, but Henry dodges a bit slowly, launching a dark dust like spell, with small red streaks running from where the smoke pierces into Gangrel's skin, but he only grunts, and sways a bit.  
"Oooh,you know magiiic." Henry sings.  
Gangrel chuckles, and dashes again, stopping halfway and launching a magical blast of thunder from his blade, knowing that Henry had never studied magic like he had, just learned it. Henry yelps, and runs off, but giggles in pleasure when it hits him. Gangrel snorts in annoyance, and streaks towards Henry again. Henry flips his purple tome open, and swipes his hand at Gangrel, and enormous purplish-black spikes rise from the ground, and surround Gangrel. Henry giggles, and moves his hands so they make a wide clap. Gangrel looks around frantically, and jumps through the spikes, yelling when they squeeze around him, and Flavia screams at Henry, whose eyes have opened slightly.  
"Enough, Henry wins!"  
Henry ignores it, and squeezes his hands, and Gangrel screams out as the blade-like spikes dig deeply into his hips.  
"HENRY STOP!" Flavia literally roars at Henry.  
"Awww..." Henry moans sadly, and releases Gangrel.  
Gangrel hacks softly, and Lissa rushes down.  
"Damn." Vaike mutters. "I guess i should be careful around Henry..."  
"Well, we're up Vaike." I say, walking down the narrow stairs that lead to the plaza.  
Once we're both in place, we snatch both our axes from the edge, though Vaike had to go back several times, because he kept getting the wrong one. I bend my knees, and watch as Vaike dances back and forth on his feet.  
Vaike smirks at me, and trots forward, holding his axe out at armslength, and i brace against the floor, blocking his downward strike with the sharp end of my axe, and small sparks fly about, and i smirk back at Vaike, and push him away, aiming to strike again, but he dodges out of the way, and i can tell already, that this fight is going to be just as long as the others.  
Several hours later  
Just as he said, Lon'Qu didn't come back, and its nearly midnight, and still, we're both fighting on. Both of us are panting heavily, and we're both nearly ready to drop dead. I smirk as i realize, that this is my chance to make my move.  
I put all i have into running to Vaike, and he readies himself, but just as i reach him, i fake a trip, and Vaike goes in for a move, but just as he lowers a bit to ht me, i change my way of falling, and smash our lips together, forcing Vaike to fall beneath me, so my legs are spread around his waist.  
The man beneath me yelps in suprise, but doesn't push me away or anything, so i take the chance to press against him harder, pressing my hips into a very specific spot.  
Vaike grunts beneath me, and i find with utter bliss, that he starts to push back, grinding his hips up to mine so i break out in moans. I grabat his strange metal collar, and he allows me to slip it over his head. I nibble his collar bone harshly, so he grunts loudly as i press my hand into the area around his crotch, not being able to reach his dick, due to that damned guard.  
I moan slightly, as we both seem to get the same idea, and reach for each others waist bands. But after a little while, our arms get entangled, and i break from Vaike.  
"Maybe...we should take this somewhere else eh?" I wheeze.  
Vaike grins a very toothy grin, and gets up, as i lead him to my room.

I turn away from where i had locked the wooden door, to see Vaike facing away from me, undressing the rest of the way. I smirk, and follow his example, and as soon as im stripped of my pants, and collar, i rush into Vaike's back, attacking his neck ferociously, and grinding my fully hardened dick against his waist and ass.  
I twist him around as soon as he moans, and forcefully hook one of his legs around my waist, and he yelps a bit, as he's not very flexible. I run my hands down his waist, and start to rub around his opening, running my hand along his hardened length.  
I reach to the drawer beside us, i had prcured an..."item" for this situation, that i hoped would come.  
"Ah-ha!" i yell, as i close my hands around the slick, cold glass.  
I pull it out, and as fast as i can, spill it across both my hands, and while one quickly goes to work, and teases Vaike again, i use the other to quickly slather my cock.  
Vaike grunt-moans wheni push a single finger into him, and i use my now free other hand to fun up his abs, and play with his so damned muscular chest.  
Softly and slowly, i start to move my fingers in him, quickly adding a second, but stopping there. I still wanted him to feel some pain.  
I slip them out from him, and he grunts again, as i position myself in front of his opening.  
"You ready Vaike?" I whisper in his ear, knowing from the people i have been with, that apparently my length is "huge". But i must admit, if i am "huge", then Vaike must be considered rather large too, we're both at least a foot long.  
"Go right ahead." He mutters.  
Slowly, i push myself against hise hole, until i slowly slide into him. Gods it feels so tight...damn, it even hurts. But, i had to assume, that if Vaike was with a man before, there is a 99% chance that he would top.  
I look at Vaike, he's panting heavily, his face red, and flushed, his dick fully erect, and pressed between us. I moan loudly, and strt to move, as slowly as i can force myself to go. Soon, the man beneath me is panting in pleasure, and letting loose small moans. I start to speed up at this good sign, and grab ahold of his cock, a little too hardly, and he literally screams out as i hit something deep within the huge man.  
At this i let myself go, losing rythm, and going as fast and hard as can. Vaike, continues his gasps, and moans, and i soon join him as i feel pleasure pooling into my abdomen. Justas i notice thatim not going to last, Vaike screams out my name in bliss, and i find, as his muscles(Which, may i remind you, are some of the largest ive seen)clamp down, i follow his example, and screm out his name.  
I rest my head gently on his forehead, and suddenly i come to the realization.  
"Damn, how am i going to explain this to Lon'Qu?"  
The End  
Heehee, i just had to come up with a way to bring them together. They belong together, and i think im a master at sniffing out pairings that no one has though of. Well, i hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
